


when we were young

by OneDreamADay



Series: Transcendence Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny. Dipper is the biggest pain in the ass to her, yet Pacifica ends up with a crush on him (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/101802783653/i-feel-like-it-would-be-some-sort-of-divine
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure in golf, the lower score is the better one.

 

The first time Pacifica hangs out with the Pines' twins is the week after they move back to Gravity Falls. She and Mabel are playing a game of mini-golf (without the rivalry, though there is some good-natured bickering.)

 

Pacifica WOULD be winning if it wasn't for someone's jerk of a brother.

 

Just as she's about to make her swing, she feels a super cold feeling pass through her and she yells, turning around to see Mabel's hiding a grin behind her hand. 

 

On the eighth hole, he tugs on her hair. Not hard at all, but enough to where she wants to punch him in the face.

 

But last third to last hole, Pacifica’s up by twelve points and she's seriously wondering why she even agreed to have Dipper come along on this trip, if he was just going to be a giant pain in the ass.

 

It's when, on the final hole, when Dipper materializes right in front of her, making her yell, Pacifica decides she's had enough of his shit and summon him.

 

Just so she can beat the hell out him with her golf club.

 

It really don't do much, because Dipper just takes the hits while laughing (she had no idea if it's because of his whole deal with finding pain funny or if he's genuinely laughing at the situation)

 

Either way, she leaves in a huff, promising that she's not going to go on any more sports outing when Dipper's in tow.

 

\- - - - 

 

That turns out to be not true at all, because the next month, she's out with them again, in a group this time, going bowling of all things.

 

She doesn't mind too much. It gives her an excuse to get out the house and not hear her parents spew pro-nat crap.

 

The problem is that Dipper is pulling the same shit as last time.

 

She can see the dark shadow on her bowling ball every time her ball goes into the gutter, and really, it's not hard to put two and two together to get four.

 

“MABEL YOUR STUPID FREAKY DEMON BROTHER IS SABOTAGING MY GAME!” She yells and turns around and of course that idiot's just sitting, trying to look innocent.

 

“What're you talking about? I've been here the entire time.” He says and the group sans Pacifica breaks into laughter.

 

“I'M NOT STUPID, DIPPER, I KNOW YOU CAN MOVE WHEN YOUR FREAKING INVISIBLE.” 

 

It's easy to see that he's trying to hard to not burst out laughing, and Pacifica wishes she had something hard to throw at his head.

 

As it is, Wendy punches him so hard on the shoulder that he almost falls over and that's when he loses it and laughs his ass off.

 

Pacifica rolls her eyes at him and uses this moment to get a perfect strike.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

She has no idea where the thought comes from; that she finds Dipper really freaking attractive.

 

To be more clear, it's his 'Alcor' persona that's she finds really hot (and who would have thought that that little awkward dork would be that suave and confident person that crashed her Halloween party?)

 

She stares up at the ceiling and groans.

 

She's never gonna live this down if word gets out about this.

 

She puts the blame oh his stupid, dumb, very drunken given kiss and waits for crush (no, not a crush because she doesn't have a crush on Mabel's brother thankyouverymuch) to pass.

 

– - - - 

 

“Wͧͩ̄ͩ͏̤͕̗H̥̊͗̆͋͞Ỏ͍͐ ̸̴̖̙͚̫̺ͧ̅̇D̡̖̑ͦ͑͂ͬͭ̆Ả̡̲̺́Ŗ̮̘̫̣̖͓͔ͤË̫̩̤̝̰͖̳́͗ͤͨ͛̽̚S̙̹̫̰̣͓̈ͧͮ̄͋̀̎̓ͅ ͍͉͚͉̝͎̯̽̽̄͛͜ͅS̟͇͎̺ͬ̚͢U̙͉̯̱̠͎ͭ̑̄ͮ̎͗ͦ̓͜͠ͅM̵̮͙̦̻͇̲͎͉̉̏̆̓̄̃͒̀M̶̠̗̝̠̬̘͓̐̈́́̅̒̾̚ͅ-̢͚̮̔̃̃̒ͫ͐̏̊ͮ͟ oh hey, Paz. What's up?”

 

Pacifica stays quiet for a moment, unsure of how to ask her question. “I, um, Ineedyoutocometoapartywithme,”

 

“What?”

 

“My parents are making me attend some fancy party and I'm asking if you want to come.”

 

Dipper blinks. “What are you planning?”

 

Pacifica lets out a high, nervous laugh. “Nothing, I mean. It's just a small social thing. You're the only guy I know that looks halfway decent in a suit and it's not likeIlikeyouoranythingandjustwanttouseyouasarmcandyorsomething.”

 

“I didn't even understand half of that,”

 

“Look, do you want a free night to be corporeal or not!?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Okay.”

 

\- – - - – 

 

Dipper returns home, and joins Mabel on the couch, who;s still munching away on popcorn.

 

“That was fast.” She notes and Dipper just nods

 

“I'll admit, I'm not too sure what just happened.”

 

“Huh?” Mabel gets close and sniffs the air around him. “Well it's not dipnip.”

 

“What? Quit it, Mabel, that's weird.” He pushes his sister away from, frowning. “It was Pacifica who summoned me. And I'm not sure but I think she just asked me to go on a date?”

 

Mabel bursts into laughter. 

 

Dipper's face and the tips of his ears turn bright red. “It's not that funny.”

 

“You're right! It's _hilarious.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! Come bug me about writing stuff! 
> 
> http://onedreamaday1.tumblr.com/


End file.
